My Reflection
by Emy917
Summary: The story of Draco Malfoy: why?


Amber Brown, Cyker.

My Reflection

By your loving author Emy917

Author's Note: This might be my first serious Fan Fiction where people don't go crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter One: This Side Of The Mirrior

Draco Malfoy, lost in his own world, never knows how much pain he has inflicted opon others, but the pain that shows is a great amusement.

Ever since he was born, he was taught that he was superior and above everyone else who was different. It may be that, or it may just be anger or sadness that came from a secret that is hidden beneath each nasty smirk that makes him victimize anyone in his path. It is him who bullies, but who is the actual victim? Who do the understanding neutral people feel sorry for? They feel sorry for the kniving, evil, nasty person from the outside, but they feel sorry for the poor, unheard boy from the inside. Some people say that how you act shows your true character. If Draco Malfoy is as awful as he seems, his character would be different. It is obvious that this boy, the boy who makes you feel like dirt, was hurt in some way and is still suffering.

It was noon and Draco was going down to lunch. He was very hungry and tired and nearly pushed someone down the stairs on his way to the great hall. Being this grumpy just got him in to trouble. As he walks to the Syltherin table he sits next to Goyle and starts eating without a hello.

"Someone's angry." Blaise Zabini said with a small chuckle and potatoes stuffed in his mouth. Draco turned to him with out even thinking.

"Blaise, why don't you just shut up. You didn't say anything when Professer Flitwick asked you that question during Charms becasue you were too stupid to answer. Why don't you stay that way now? You fuckin' idiot!" He said gruffly with a disgusted look on his face. Blaise was horribly embarrased. Half the people in the Syltherin table were laughing. He could feel the his cheeks hott without even touching them. He looked down at his food and tried to somehow ignore it all.

"Drackie, that wasn't very nice." Pansy Parkinson said.

"Who asked you Parkinson? Damn! I can't do anything I feel like smacking someone!" He threw his fork on his plate causing it to chip at the corner and he stormed off ignoring people calling his name.

Pansy stared off at him, her eyes boring in to his head. Erg. It just got her so angry. He acts like he's the fucking center of everyones lives. Every single time that he does something really stupid she tries really hard not to roll her eyes. During second year, when they were really close friends, all he seemed to talk about was Harry Potter. It seemed as if his father made him talk about him. Lucius is the only one he obeys. As if he built Draco for a reason. Technically he did 'build' him but there's no need to go in to detail with that. It seems as if he's so loved when ever a couple of people laugh at an insult he gives to someone. He's not. He's not loved at all. No one can love an insult generator.

It's wierd actually. Pansy has been dating Draco for four years and nothing pretty much has changed. Except for his attitude. Instead of bullying Harry Potter around, he kind of bullied anyone in his path. No one knows what the path leads to. It's an unreachable destination. That's what it is. Some where, where some where is no where.

She decided to follow him after a while. She stood up not really paying attention to anything else and walked out of the great hall. While walking up the stairs she thought of how he would react to Blaise's comment if he were in second year. That's really hard to think of. As she entered the Syltherin Common Room she noticed that no one was in there. Everyone was at dinner. She walked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory and heard faint wimpering sounds. Pansy slowly opened the door and looked around. Draco was at the corner of the snow covered window weeping softly. That was a moment everyone wouldn't dare to miss. She almost laughed out loud but quickly realized that something was terribly wrong. Her thoughts filled with worry. She walked over to him, not noticing she was even there. Pansy put her knee down next to him and her hand at his shoulder. Draco stopped his weeping and wiped his eyes. He quickly opened his mouth, but she stopped him when she put her finger up and nodded as if understanding the unspoken words.

He layed his head on her chest but did not sob. Pansy petted his hair softly and quietly asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Pansy?" He wispered.

"Yeah?" She wispered trying not to startle him.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He said hoarsly. "You know, earliar on-"

"That's okay. It's fine. There's no problem." She interupted him.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." He said softly not moving.

"Draco...what happened?"

"Well...um, just now-"

"Not now, what happened in the past few years. You know, you've changed a lot since third year." Draco frowned slightly.

"I almost figuired it out that year. I remember." Pansy moved in, this might be the answer to every thing that's happened. The seed of his sorrow.

"Figuired what out?" She wispered.

"That..."


End file.
